


At the will of God

by stainhermouthred



Category: Notre Dame de Paris (Musical), Notre-Dame de Paris | The Hunchback of Notre-Dame - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Fleur does not forget, Marriage, nor forgive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5985423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stainhermouthred/pseuds/stainhermouthred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knight turned plain cheating man.  The innocent maiden demanding murder. <br/>What a pair they made.<br/>At the will of God they were made the husband and wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the will of God

They got married. He wore a smile that could cure diseases, she wore the diamonds he gave her when she believed that he might be faithful. They were a beautiful pair proclaimed married soon after the bohemianne was killed. The celebration was appropriate for people of their status and while she didn’t quite believed that it was the Gypsy’s magic she did believe he wouldn’t dare to do that again.

She wasn’t stupid. None of his words had any value even though she suspected before that they never were worth anything. Their wedding was convenient, which one wasn’t these days? And what a fortunate event! She would have her knight in shining armor and he would had his sweet and innocent maiden.

Knight turned plain cheating man.  The innocent maiden demanding murder.

What a pair they made.

At the will of God they were made the husband and wife.

He looked at her like she was the only thing that was worth his attention, the centre of his universe. She saw him looking at _her_ like that too. His hands, the hands which touched so many more, cradled her face with tenderness that was familiar for them, like there wasn’t anyone but them. He might just trust she believed in magic. Her face was inches from his and she could hear him whisper “I love you” as it was a secret between them and then he shouted it loudly to all people gathered around so they would know. So the show would go on. He kissed her briefly and she smiled. It wasn’t hard, he was handsome she could pretend. She knew he heard her talking to  herself. She knew he heard her talking about Esmeralda’s death. She wanted this. She loved him but she didn’t trust him.

The celebration has finally ended and they were left to themselves in her chambers. She could see in his eyes that his mind was on her, hungry. And not for the first time wondered if it was only her knight or were all men ruled by this blinding lust in every aspect of their lives. He came closer and took her hand softly, kissing it. Gentle. Loving. Phoebus.

She slid this hand up his chest to his neck making him bend down and kiss her. He brushed his lips against hers and suddenly his arms closed around her pressing her into him and the kiss has become more carnal. He nipped at her lower lip with his teeth making her open it a little. He nipped and sucked lightly at her lips making her hold on him, responding in kind until his tongue touched the corner of her mouth and she tried to pull away, getting breathless but he wouldn’t have that. He pressed her tighter and traveled with his tongue to her mouth exploring first gently and when she responded with more passion making her pant a little until she felt like she was going to faint out of the lack of air and he pulled away only to shower her face with tiny kisses. She breathed few times before he kissed her under her jaw so close to her ear her breathed hitched again.

The love she once felt was pure. She wasn’t exactly oblivious but she understood better now. Along with understanding came disgust. Not to the love itself nor the carnal desire she could feel starting in her veins. No. Disgust for weakness. His focus was on her now. She might have been a maiden, still innocent but she knew she was in control.


End file.
